


Меньше всего...

by ShNedzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: От лица единственной, не попавшей в иллюзию. Последнего человека, способного противостоять Кагуе.





	

Меньше всего на свете я хотела родиться в мире, погруженном в вечную иллюзию.

Я иду по коридорам бывшего поселения Звука, убежища знаменитого санина Орочимару. Какая ирония. То, что когда-то отняло у матери лучшего друга, стало нам единственной защитой в новом мире. Мне мама рассказывала.

Она вообще много говорила. Первой техникой, с которой я познакомилась, стало теневое клонирование. Мама создавала себе друзей. Она знакомила меня с теми, кого я никогда не узнаю и не увижу.

Потому что мир за стенами нашего убежища пуст и безмолвен. Щебечут птицы, шелестит трава, колышут ветвями деревья. И спят люди. Безмятежным сладким сном.

Вечным.

Меньше всего на свете я хотела рождаться вторым свободным человеком в мире.

На меня никогда не подействует Мангекьо.

На меня нет управы. Я свободна, но я взаперти. В пределах рушащихся барьеров. Я слышу, как они скрипят и ломаются. Когда они падут, в мире не останется больше безопасного места, и потому....

Меньше всего на свете я хотела рождаться с таким предназначением.

Мама вообще много говорила. И я не могла, понять, как она могла их всех прощать, как могла беззаботно улыбаться после очередного жестокого слова. Иногда я считала, что они, те, чужие, кого мама мне показывала, кого так сильно любила, заслужили то, что с ними произошло.

Барьеры рушатся, и я делаю шаг за пределы темных коридоров. Впервые за восемнадцать лет.

Она стоит неподалеку, передо мной. Ей нет смысла скрываться, нет смысла ловить, потому что я иду к ней. Сама. Выхожу на арену.

И отчаяние разливается вокруг. Вперемешку с яростью, с ненавистью к тем, кто причинял боль моей маме. Она любила их, а я ненавижу.

Ты ведь чувствуешь это?

Да, чувствуешь. Я вижу это по тонкой улыбке на бледных губах, по тому, как доверчиво закрывается глаз на лбу. Ты раскрываешь мне свои объятия, единственному человеку, над которым не властна твоя иллюзия.

Меньше всего на свете я хотела родиться с двумя метками на руках. Инь и Янь, вечное противостояние и единение.

Я иду вперед, открывая душу, обнажая самую свою суть. Глаза горят от обилия эмоций. Вьются в воздухе девять огненных хвостов. Но мне уже не страшно.

За спиной танто, за который мать заплатила Шинигами собственной жизнью. Танто, способный убивать богов. Но его хватит только на один удар.

Меньше всего на свете я хотела быть зачатой на поле боя, под покровом Сусаноо. Как последняя надежда моего умирающего отца.

Меньше всего на свете я хотела родиться в подземельях Змея.

Ты обнимаешь меня, и в нос с ударяет запах лотосов и гари. И моего отчаяния. Ты обнимаешь меня, ты веришь мне.

Как же легко тебя обмануть!

Твои глаза расширяются от удивления, когда танто выходит из спины. Ты всего лишь хотела иметь рядом человека, а не древесную копию, не погруженного в сон врага.

Сила льется с рук в рукоять танто. Я физически ощущаю, как стираются печати Рикудо с моих ладоней.

Луна приобретает бледный цвет, и тень уходит с мира. Танто в моих руках рассыпается пеплом. Как и мой враг.

А мир оживает. Древо вянет вместе со смертью хозяйки, люди просыпаются. И в щебет птиц обычно безмолвного мира вплетаются голоса.

Я впервые слышу голоса других людей.

Я Инари Учиха-Узумаки. И меньше всего на свете я хотела родиться в мире, где я знаю всех, но никто не знает меня.


End file.
